


redamancy

by slowdancers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, JuminV Week, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add more tags as I go along, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancers/pseuds/slowdancers
Summary: a collection of all my mystic messenger drabbles





	1. downpour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for day 1 of juminv week, i chose weather

“it was a dark and stormy night...and a dark and stormy morning... and a dark and stormy afternoon. it had been raining for so long that the earth could no longer remember the last time it had the felt the warm embra-“

“jihyun...” jumin sighed, “what _are_ you doing?” 

the rain bore down mercilessly, hammering the rooftops and transforming the streets of seoul into muddy waters. jihyun abandoned his commentary, turning away from where he was watching the raindrops slip down the window in a frenzy, knocking his knees together with jumin’s.

the wooden desk in jihyun’s room wasn’t exactly small, though it was only suitable for one person. the chipped edges always caught the threads of jihyun’s sweater and pulled them loose. 

“i’m bored.” he said, stretching out the vowels along with an exaggerated sigh to further prove his point. he scoots closer, their thighs now pressed together. jihyun could just a buy a new desk, he’s fucking rich. but it holds too many memories for him to just throw away. also, it gives him an excuse to stay as close as possible to jumin.

but he doesn’t need to know that.

“i suggest that you complete your assignments if you’re that bored.” jumin recommends, scribbling away at his sheets, brows furrowed in concentration.

“hm,” jihyun reaches for his camera and adjusts the settings. “i don’t feel like doing that right now.” he gazes through the viewfinder, settling on the empty teacup in front of him. satisfied with the quality, he moves onto his next victim. “besides,” he says, leaning back and zooming in on jumin’s socks. “it’s due next month, i have plenty of time to complete it.” 

“why don’t you put that thing down?” jumin grumbles as jihyun presses the shutter-release button, chuckling at the images of cats on his socks. 

“these moments are precious, jumin. i want to remember every detail.” he responds, earning him a scoff from jumin.

he throws his arm around his shoulder and they throw victory signs for the camera, an indecipherable expression on jumin’s face. but it doesn’t matter.

“you’re beautiful.” jihyun whispers. it’s uncertain whether or not jumin had heard him but jihyun felt fingertips brush against his hand. he unfurled his fingers and let jumin’s hand slip around his. 

there is quiet in the room. the lamp casts shadows which grow up the walls. jihyun scoots even closer and nuzzles into the crook of jumin’s neck. the rain slows down, only a faint pitter-patter can be heard, lulling him into a doze. 

“what do you think our families would do if they knew?” jihyun murmurs, wishing he could take it out of the air as soon as he had said it.

jumin says nothing, only tightens his grip as he continues to solve equations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - jaeheelovebot


	2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumin finally finds some time to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day 2 of juminv week, i chose relaxation!

the sun streams into their bedroom like an uninvited, not unwanted however, guest. dust particles flitting between the beams of sunlight.

jumin’s hand slides into jihyun’s hair, disappearing in the turquoise curls, to cup the back of his head. and jihyun lets himself be held. 

“mm, good morning.” he murmured, a soft smile lingering on his lips.

his free hand moves to caress jihyun’s cheek.

“how did you sleep?” asks jumin, his voice is hoarse and he’s still very much exhausted even though he’s just woken up. business has been rough lately, and all he wished for was some alone time he could spend relaxing with jihyun.

“i slept well, don’t worry about me.” jihyun takes jumin’s hand into his own, pressing soft kisses onto his palm. “last night was tiring, but i feel alright now.” he says, propping himself up on his elbow to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“if you say so...” it wasn’t as if jumin’s trust in his best friend (well, boyfriend, to be exact) had diminished. however, jihyun had lied and kept secrets from him before, so it would only make sense for jumin to have his doubts. yet still, he didn’t push any further. he knew his limits and did not want to hurt jihyun.

jumin leans down to nudge their noses together, “your morning breath is atrocious.” 

jihyun’s eyes form into little crescents as he bursts out into a laugh, scratchy with eight hours of sleep. “how rude of you!” 

jumin’s lips curve into a small smile just before jihyun tugs him down to press another kiss to his lips. and another. and another. jumin’s hand rests below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle. jihyun hands skim under jumin’s pyjama shirt, running his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between them.

jumin pulls away, chest rising up and down, his cheeks unusually pink. “what...” he draws an uneven breath, “what would you like for breakfast?” 

jihyun looks up at him with half lidded eyes and pulls him back down. they kiss long and lazy. jumin’s hand curve over jihyun’s hips. jihyun slips his own hand down jumin’s pyjama bottoms.

“you.” is the last word that is said between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how or why this escalated dhhshsjsjhs
> 
> tumblr - jaeheelovebot


	3. let me know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sun is setting and things aren't right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day 3 of juminv week, i chose nature!

jihyun couldn’t see the birds or squirrels or the other wildlife that reside in the forest. but he could hear them rustling high up in the trees, branches occasionally shaking overhead causing the leaves to fall over them like confetti.

“this isn’t the way you usually walk home, is it?” he inquired, which seemed to snap jumin out of wherever his thoughts had taken him. jumin pushes through the evergreen branches with a movement that only he could pull off so gracefully.

“i don’t want to go home just yet.” jumin replied with his eyes downcast, fiddling with the wrist cuffs on his school uniform.

“why?” jihyun blurts out, quickly shifting his gaze to his feet. “ah, i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have...” his voice trailed off.

jumin barely shoots him a glance as he shakes his head and trudges up the path, “my father would not have returned from work by now, and i do not want to be alone with her.” 

jihyun visibly flinches at the venom dripping from jumin’s last word.

he continues, “weekends mean more time at home.” jihyun pretends not to notice the way his voice falters. they walk in silence after that. not comfortable, or uncomfortable. just silence.

the sunlight tangles between the trees like warm silk. the leaves under their shoes makes a pleasant crunching noise.

“you can tell me anything,” jumin spoke quietly. “if you’re not okay, you can tell me.” 

“that’s nice of you but... i don’t want to burden you.” jihyun mumbled, walking ahead of jumin.

he feels an intense gaze penetrate his back. “i’m here.” jumin insists. jihyun has something to say but he can't find the words, so he only nods in acknowledgment and the quiet returns. 

/

the sun sinks below the tops of the trees. jihyun’s feet swing over the edge of the cliff and every so often the heel of shoe would hit the side, causing the rock to crumble.

he looks over at jumin. the breeze stirs the leaves above them and blows his hair around. his eyes are steady to the horizon, face glowing with the orange rays. his lips bear the resemblance of a smile. a warmth starts in the middle of jihyun's chest and grows outwards like roots. he moves closer, intertwining their hands together.

the sun is setting and things aren’t right. but the grip on his hand serves as a reminder that it _will_ be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - jaeheelovebot


End file.
